


Deep Breaths

by SailorSol



Category: Anthropomorfic, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Historical RPF, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Power Rangers, Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies to Melannen, Apologies to the Wranglers, Cheese, Cheesepreg, Crack, Dinosaurs, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Lamaze, Other, Shameless, What Was I Thinking?, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision, rpreg, someone save me from myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lamaze class for the Rs of the multiverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Breaths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/gifts).



> I've descended so far down the rabbit hole, I'm not sure if it's funny or pathetic any more.
> 
> Many thanks to Melannen, hhertzof, JanOda, aestivali, vtn, and hvalrann for brainstorming things that start with R for me.

“Alright, everyone, settle down. Class will be starting in a moment.”

There were quiet murmurs as everyone found mats to sit on.

“Why don’t you two come sit over here?” the instructor said to the pair of rabbits that had been getting a little too close to the female raptor and her mate. “We wouldn’t want to tempt anyone.”

“Y’all look like you could use a few beers,” the male redneck (easily identifiable by his mullet) said to the male Romulan. The Romulan snarled something in return—probably a curse about humans—before settling in next to his wife.

“Let’s have the robots over here with the rockets,” the instructor directed. “And the rectangles can go next to them. Oh, it’s going to be a baby rhombus? Congratulations!”

The revolutionaries and the Rebels put themselves at the back of the room, giving them a better vantage point so they couldn’t be snuck up on, using the Romans as a line of defense.

“Is this going to be a practical class, or a theoretical class?” the female Ravenclaw asked, settling down on her blue and bronze floor mat.

“A bit of both, dear,” the instructor said. “Oh, can one of you Rangers help me get Mr. and Mrs. Reese’s and the Roqueforts settled? Let’s not put them too close to the Radiators, we wouldn’t want them melting. Thank you. Everyone ready then? Okay, deep breaths!”


End file.
